In winter wonderland
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: When boredom grabs a simbiote, there is hardly anything that its host can do about it. Something which Eddie finds out very quickly, when his not so normal roommate wants to see snow again ... (second part of my one-shot "Something Strange")


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN VENOM!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**_

 _That was actually a very spontaneous idea, which I got a few days ago.  
I have been writing this one down within two hours or so, just saying._

 _Took me some time to translate this into english, since it is a pretty long oneshot.  
I have forgotten a few ideas in my first fic of this kind  
(which calls "Something strange" and which you have to read BEFORE you read this one, since this is the second part)  
and I couldn't add those ideas anymore, since the story was already uploaded  
and thus I decided to write a second part and here it is.  
It's fluffy, it's silly...just something heartwarming and humorous for winter time_

 _I love these two so much._

 _Christmas story with these two comes on christmas day. See ya~ :)_

 _And again: This is just FRIENDSHIP between those two, just saying!_

 _I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language  
 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you.  
And besides: Comments keep my motivation up to write and upload my stuff^^** _

* * *

**In winter wonderland**

" **Eddie?"**

A sigh broke through the silence in the small hotel room and Eddie really tried everything to ignore the dark voice in his head, which had been calling his name over and over again for what felt like an eternity by now and drove him slowly to the brink of madness. To make matters worse, at some point a small, dark tendril had manifested, which had started tapping his shoulder and every time that happened, his eyelid twitched dangerously, as he desperately tried to maintain his composure.

He had sat down at the little table the hotel room offered, an hour ago and has been reading in the local newspaper of New York ever since. Only a few days ago he had arrived in the City, because he had landed a job here.

Why so far away from San Francisco?

Simply because he needed a break from everything that had happened and it was difficult for him to look Anne in the eyes. Why, he didn't know, but he wanted to be alone.

Well...more or less.

With a symbiote inside his body that was able to read in his mind, that was anything but easy and his privacy had pretty much said goodbye since he had allowed Venom to stay with him, after both of them had saved the planet. But it didn't bother him too much. He was glad for the company, was happy that he was no longer alone and that he now had somebody with whom he could spend his time with. Even if said somebody came from the vastness of space...

A small grin crept onto his face as he thought of that.

Venom was basically like a kid, if not worse.

A small kid, who discovered this world for himself and just wanted to know everything about it. He was curious, had many questions and on some days Eddie didn't even know what to answer first, as Venom almost overwhelmed him with his questions.

He remembered well when Venom first saw him talking on the phone with Anne, wondering how he could talk to her without facing her, and it took him half an hour to explain the concept of a cell phone to him and that it was not telepathic communication that he used there. Or when he switched on the TV for the first time and flinched back, because, as curious as he was, he had been pushing so many buttons on the TV remote, even gnawing on it whenever Eddie didn't look at him, until he had found the on-switch. Eddie had barely been able to stop laughing. Huge, man-eating alien, who was startled by a harmless TV. Priceless!

And just two days ago, the symbiote had discovered snow for himself, right after Eddie had finally managed to convince him that snow was harmless and not a voracious monster that was trying to eat this planet.

His alien roommate would probably be very disappointed once they got back to San Francisco, where it hardly ever snowed.

Well, they still stayed in New York City for two more days though...

 **"Eddie!"**

Again, that dark voice interrupted his thoughts and Eddie finally gave up, folded up the newspaper and looked at Venom, who at that very moment manifested himself in his serpentine form and grinned right into his face, having once again won this little endurance game between them.

"Okay, I give up, V. What is it?"

 **"We are bored!"**

Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"And what should I do about that?"

For a moment, the symbiote seemed to be thinking, because he tilted his head and it looked like he was pinching one of his white eyes together, as he thought about how to get rid of his boredom. When he had found a suitable solution, he grinned again, baring two rows of razor-sharp fangs, which still made Eddie shudder. Especially since he knew how dangerous they were, because he had asked his alien roommate not so long ago why he was called "Venom" and the Alien had just grinned. And only after some time did Eddie understand why. His teeth contained venom, which made every bite deadly. But not for him, as Venom assured him, since he was immune to his venom as long as the symbiosis between them was maintained. Anyway, Eddie worried about something else, because the last time he'd pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket, Venom had almost bitten his hand off...

 **"We want to see snow again."** **  
**  
Eddie grimaced, folded his arms on the table and placed his head onto them.

"Then look out the window..." he grumbled and he closed his eyes and tried to ignore his friend. He had no desire to go out today. It was cold outside; almost too cold for his taste and besides, the last snowball fight was still very much gnawing on him, because he clearly had the short straw when it came to these fights between him and his extraterrestrial friend...

 **"Pussy..."** he heard the symbiote say and the grin swung in his voice, which made him growl, but he decided to ignore the provocation, or the fact that Venom was reading in his mind again.

His rest lasted for a full three seconds, before he felt the small tentacle again, this time poking his side several times in a row, and each time he jerked away from it and another grunt erupted from his throat, before he grabbed the small tentacle with his left hand and pushed it away from his body.

"Stop that, man!" he grumbled.

 **"But we're bored, Eddiiiiieeee~!"**

"Oh god, why me..."

He buried his face in his arms...and a few seconds later shrieked loudly as Venom licked over the back of his neck.

"Damn, V! Stop this shit!" he growled and he raised his head and glared at his friend, but he was not intimidated by his dark looks at all, just grinned and licked his teeth.

 **"If you don't want to go out with us, then we're just looking for something else, with which we can amuse us."**

This time it were two tentacles, which started poking both sides of his.

The journalist tried everything to keep himself from reacting, but his friend knew which buttons he had to press and before he could do anything against it, he was giggling, swatting at the tentacles that wanted to slip underneath his shirt to tickle his bare skin. He wrapped his arms around his upper body, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore this gooey asshole, who was chuckling with pure delight, as he let his tendrils poke and wiggle over his ribcage now.

Before this situation could escalate, Eddie decided to give in and just do what Venom wanted. Even if he didn't like the fact, that the symbiote won every goddamn discussion.

With unfair means of course...

"D-dohohon't start this shihihit again, V! Y-you almost kihihihilled me last time!" he said, giggling, as he tried to push the tentacles away, as those wanted to make their way up and underneath his arms.

And that wasn't even exaggerating, because the last time Venom had tickled him ( **"For science, Eddie!"** ), he had thought he would die laughing here and now. He didn't really want to repeat this and his friend knew that as well, what his big grin just confirmed and he finally pulled the tendrils away.

 **"We wouldn't let Eddie die. Now get up and get dressed. It gets dark soon."**

"Pfft, sure. We have more than five hours of sunlight left!"

 **"Perfect!"**

An eye-roll was the only answer Venom got, and Eddie got up and went to his closet, to pick up some warmer clothes and he just surrendered to his fate...

* * *

Only ten minutes later, Eddie was already in his rental car, driving out of New York. Here and there he peered over at Venom, who had manifested himself on the passenger seat, and Eddie had to keep himself from laughing, because Venom had manifested himself into a much smaller version of his humanoid form, and that just looked too funny. Especially since he stood on the passenger seat and had pressed his small clawed hands against the windowpane of the door and looked curiously out of the window. He was practically bouncing with excitement. Like a little kid, who was about to get the best gift of his life.

And Eddie couldn't even blame him for this reaction, for he himself felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, as he concentrated on the road again and saw all the snow that covered the ground and turned everything into a beautiful winter landscape. Christmas was almost there and as if on cue, the car radio played a Christmas song, making it perfect in a cheesy way...

* * *

It took a good half hour for the two friends to reach their destination. Eddie had again opted for the forest, which was a bit off New York City and would give them much protection from prying eyes. Here Venom could enjoy his beloved snow without anyone who could see him.

 **"Open the door, Eddie! Open the door!"**

"Calm down, man!" he laughed, as Venom climbed onto his legs and tried to open the door by himself, but his host grabbed him with one hand and tried to turn off the car with the other and remove the key from the ignition. When he finally opened the door, Venom jumped immediately into the snow and Eddie shuddered at the mere sight of this. Shaking his head, but with an amused grin on his lips, he closed the car door and locked the car, before turning to his symbiote, who was staring at him out of the snow, with a big grin on his face and he was already forming a small snowball in his hands.

"Oh no! No, no, no! We made a deal earlier, before we left, V! Or did you forget about that? No snowball fights!"

Almost immediately Venom dropped the snowball and grumbled something incomprehensible, before turning his back on Eddie and instead chasing after the falling snowflakes on all fours. Slight snowfall had started shortly after they had left the hotel and Eddie hoped it wouldn't get any stronger, as that would only slow down the return journey unnecessarily. But at least his symbiote was happy...

Shaking his head, he followed him, as Venom wanted to go deeper into the forest and Eddie watched him, as he continued to chase after the snowflakes and tried to catch them with his tongue or when he snapped at them with his mighty jaw. Here and there he also dived into the snow and when he appeared again, he shook himself like a dog. Good thing was: Since Venom was still attached to him, he couldn't run away and Eddie could keep a good eye on him and he felt how his lips twitched up into a small smile, as he saw his friend and how much he enjoyed this little trip into this winter wonderland...

It wasn't until he felt too cold that his attention returned to Eddie, who merely raised an eyebrow at his pleading look and as Venom looked at his thick winter jacket, he knew what he wanted from him and he could only roll his eyes at that, before opening his jacket, grabbing Venom under his small arms and putting him inside his jacket, until only his head and arms were sticking out.

"Now it became too cold for you, huh? And I thought symbiotes wouldn't get cold?" he teased as he held him gently and kept walking slowly through the ankle deep snow.

 **"We don't like that word!"**

"Hm? Which one?"

 **"Symbiote."**

"But I thought, that's what you are called?"

 **"That's what humans call us. But we don't call ourselves that."**

"What do you call yourself then?"

 **"Klyntar."**

"Sounds weird if you ask me."

 **"If you knew what it meant, you wouldn't find it funny anymore, Eddie."**

"So? What does it mean?"

Venom was silent for a moment and Eddie sensed that the subject seemed to be uncomfortable for him. When he thought about it, he didn't really know much about him. Actually, he didn't know anything about him...

 **"I don't want to talk about it…"**

His voice had changed, had almost taken on a melancholy undertone, and Eddie decided to stop asking. So he just went on silently and enjoyed the beautiful winter landscape around him and Venom did the same and it was not long before the Klyntar was back at snapping at the snowflakes and grinned when he felt Eddie's chest rumbling as he laughed softly.

"You're worse than a little kid, you know that? Have you really never seen snow in your life?"

 **"No, we have not."**

"Didn't your planet have snow?"

 **"No."**

"Must be a strange planet."

 **"We like your planet much better. Everything here is...different."**

"How different?"

 **"More beautiful."**

"But there must have been something beautiful on your planet too, right?"

 **"No. Everything is dark and brutal there. Everyone fights for themselves. And if you're weak, or a loser like me, you're at the bottom anyway. On my planet, the law of the strongest applies. If you are weak, you can be eaten anytime."**

No nice imagination...

"Well, I don't think you're a loser."

 **"No?"**

"No. A loser wouldn't save the world he wanted to destroy first and turn against his own kind. A loser wouldn't fight for what he has learned to love. Do you understand what I want to tell you? You don't need cool tricks or anything like that to be a winner. You have your heart in the right place and that makes you a winner. Something that Drake and Riot never understood, since both were selfish and acted only for themselves. You acted for others. And that, V, makes you a winner and you can be proud of that."

Venom had to digest these words first and silence spread between the two friends, which was broken only by the sound of crunching snow, as Eddie was still moving slowly forward.

 **"Is Eddie serious?"** Venom asked after a few minutes of thinking about the words and he looked up at Eddie, who gave him a gentle smile and nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm serious. You are not a loser. You're a good friend and I would be lying, would I tell you that I am not happy to have you around. Even if you can be annoying as hell sometimes…" he teased him with a sly grin and winking at his friend, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

The symbiote's face brightened and his eyes seemed to sparkle and before Eddie could react, his small, rough tongue was licking over his cheek, causing him to stagger back, laughing, until his back hit a tree. The shock was so heavy that some snow fell off the tree and Venom quickly jumped out of his jacket when he saw that. Just at the right moment, because a huge load of snow hit Eddie and within a few seconds his laughter died down, as he was covered with snow all over.

Venom looked at him from the ground and Eddie stared back at him.

"Don't you dare laughing at me!" he growled when he saw his friend grinning broadly at him. His words gave him the rest and his loud laughter echoed through the forest moments later and he fall backwards and right into the snow. His clawed finger was shamelessly pointed at Eddie, who was gritting his teeth. He flinched, when he felt a movement on his right side and saw how a tentacle pulled his smartphone out of his pocket. Before he could reach for it, Venom held the phone in his hands, opened the camera App and took a picture of Eddie, who only raised an eyebrow at this. And somehow he couldn't shake the feeling off that he would regret having shown Venom how his smartphone worked...

 **"We will send this to Anne!"**

And of course his gut feeling had been right again...

He narrowed his eyes menacingly, shaking off the snow as best as he could, before heading for Venom and trying to snatch the phone from his hand.

"Oh no, we will _not_ send this to Anne!"

 **"Yes, we will!"**

"No, we won't!"

 **"Yes!"**

"Venom! Give me the phone!"

 **"No! Mine!"**

A small fight started between them, in which Eddie had no chance at all, for Venom simply manifested himself in his larger humanoid form, which towered over Eddie and which intimidated him and he smirked at him, showing two rows of long, razor-sharp fangs in the process, which didn't make it better for the young man.

 **"Come and get it, Eddie!"** he teased, as he swung the smartphone back and forth in front of Eddie's face, who then growled again and tried to reach for it, but Venom pulled it away from him, laughing and held it with ease at a distance. The little game continued until Eddie gave up and sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

"Fine, then keep it. I don't care..." he grumbled and he let himself fall back on the tree trunk and closed his eyes, not caring about the cold snow anymore. When he noticed a shadow settling over him, he opened one of his eyes again and saw Venom towering over him, still grinning at him, but he decided to have teased him enough and he gave him the phone back.

Without having sent the photo to Anne...

Again, the two were silent for some time, as Venom sat down next to Eddie on the tree trunk, which creaked dangerously under his weight, but didn't give in. The young man closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing and Venom looked around the winter forest. When he found something that caught his attention, he tilted his head questioningly and he tapped Eddie's leg with his claw.

 **"Eddie? What's this?"**

The journalist opened his eyes and looked into the direction Venom's finger was pointing to.

"That? These are icicles. Frozen water."

 **"But we thought snow is frozen water?"**

"Icicles too, you dork," he grinned, as he sat up and Venom growled at him because of the word.

"Look. When water runs down a tree or a rock and when it is very cold, then the water freezes on the way down and that's how icicles are formed. "

 **"That sounds interesting. Can we look at them?"**

"Sure."

And again there was this look in Venom's eyes: The look of a curious, excited child.

Could his life become even weirder?

Not really…

He followed the Klyntar and a few moments later they were standing in front of a rock wall, where some large icicles hung, which impressed even Eddie, because he had rarely seen such large icicles. Venom stood beside him, watching this strange spectacle with curiosity in his white eyes, gently touching them with his finger and examining them from all sides. When Eddie saw out of the corner of his eye, how he stretched out his long tongue, he wanted to stop him, but it was too late. The tongue was already licking over the largest icicle...and was getting stuck promptly!

The symbiote's eyes widened, as he realized that he couldn't free his tongue from the icicle; not even when he pulled on it!

 **"Eddie?"**

Just the way how funny he talked, made Eddie grin broadly and he felt how a laughing fit was bubbling up inside his stomach, which threatened to burst out of him at any moment.

 **"Eddie! We need help…"**

And the journalist couldn't hold back his loud laughter anymore and instead of helping him, he just stood there, holding his stomach with one hand, while the other shamelessly pointed at his friend, who looked at him as if he was about to bite his head off.

 **"That's not funny!"** growled the dark voice inside his head now, as Venom probably didn't want to keep using verbal communication anymore, because he feared Eddie would laugh himself to death for real now. He was still grinning broadly and wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye, when he had stopped laughing.

"Awww, are you stuck~?"

The symbiote looked at him so darkly that Eddie was sure that even Riot would have fled from him by now, but that look didn't intimidate him at all, since he knew that Venom would never hurt him.

 **"Just wait until I'm free again! Then I'll give you a real reason to laugh!"**

Eddie shuddered at the mere imagination of that, since he knew what Venom meant with those words.

"Uhhh, I am already trembling with fear!" he teased, knowing that he would make his situation only worse and that his friend would probably wreck him later, but he didn't care.

 **"You should, too!"**

"Well, if you want to play like this, then fine. Then I'll make sure that your revenge on me is well worth it."

 **"What do you mean by that?"**

Eddie just grinned evilly at him and he pulled the smartphone out of his jacket pocket and Venom narrowed his eyes and growled deeply and menacingly at him.

 **"Don't you dare!"**

"Oh I do dare, buddy!" Eddie said, grinning, before taking a few pictures of him.

"And this time I am really going to send them to Anne," he said and he was so bold and made a Selfi in which Venom stood behind him, still sticking to the icicle and baring his teeth evilly...

* * *

 **~ In San Francisco ~**

Anne was about to make tea for herself and her boyfriend Dan, when her smartphone started ringing and barely stopped.

"Who sends me so many messages?" she spoke more to herself, because Dan couldn't hear her anyway, since he was sitting in his office and went through a few reports, which he had to take to the hospital tomorrow.

A small smile appeared on her face, as she saw Eddie's name on the display. She raised an eyebrow in question, when she saw that Eddie had sent her several pictures. Strange. Didn't he say he would be in New York for a few days, because he had gotten a job there? But maybe he sent her some photos of the city. Anticipation came over her and she downloaded the photos...and her jaw dropped open, when she saw the photos she had received. And then those weird text messages that made absolutely no sense, since they didn't even consisted of correct words and more smileys than anything else.

In one picture was Eddie, who was covered with snow all over. On another, she saw Venom in the background and...his tongue was stuck to an icicle?

Oooooookay?

These two seemed to enjoy themselves in New York a bit too much, huh?

Another image reached her and she rolled her eyes playfully.

These two were worse than children, which only confirmed the next picture, because in this one, Eddie hung on a tree and several icicles held him there and his expression was darker than the darkest night. Venom grinned right into the camera, as he had sent this Selfi to her and under the picture was just written "We have fun in New York".

Yep.

These two dorks were just impossible.

But she was happy to see that Venom enjoyed living on this planet so much. And she knew that little timeouts like these did Eddie well too, even if he didn't necessarily want to admit that out loud.

After all they had experienced, they deserved a bit of fun every now and then.

And Anne was happy for these from the bottom of her heart...

 **The End**


End file.
